Sincerely, Alone
by animalsarepeopletoo
Summary: Modern AU. Neglected 'Hiccup' Haddock finds comfort in a distant penpal - cool girl Astrid Hofferson. Hiccstrid. One-shot.


**This will be a... really really REALLY long one-shot! It took all day to write, but I think it's worth it. You'll have to let me know.**

 **Enjoy!  
**

* * *

 **To: Astrid H.**

 **From: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 4/5/10 at 6:28 AM

...

Dear Astrid Hofferson,

Hey! My name is Hiccup Haddock. Great name, I know... but it's not my real one. However, I prefer Hiccup more to my birth-given title.

I recently discovered you on that penpal website. I was told that we could chat on here. See, I was wondering if you would like to be my penpal. You can check me out on the penpal website. My username is hiccup-loves-dragons.

Before you decide, here's a little about me...

I'm 15 (like you).

I've got brown hair and green eyes.

I have a black collie named Toothless (it's a _long_ story...).

I live in Canada now, but used to live in Georgia, U.S.A.

And, if you'd like, I'd really like to be friends.

Sincerely,

Hiccup.

* * *

 **To: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **From: Astrid H.**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 4/6/10 at 7:10 PM

...

Hello, Hiccup! :-)

Nice to hear from you! You sound like a really cool person. I'd love to be your penpal! I've been looking around for one on the site, but haven't had any luck. You know how it is on there... :P

Here's a bit about me, too...

I've got blonde hair that's usually in a braid.

Blue eyes. And I mean _blue_.

I, too, have a dog. She's a golden retriever. Her name is Stormfly.

And, yes, it'd be cool if we were friends. :D

Look forward to hearing back from you.

-Astrid

(P.S. Your dog sounds interesting. ;-))

* * *

 **To: Astrid H.**

 **From: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 4/7/10 at 6:22 AM

...

Hi, again! It's great to get a reply back from you- and within forty-eight hours. You're fast.

Er, thanks, I guess... but, _cool_? That sounds nice... yet way, way too far off from the truth. You know that guy in the back of the class who is always getting hit by spit balls and cheated off of during tests? That's me in a nutshell.

You sound like a great person. I like your dog's name. Much more ferocious than _Toothless_.

I think this will be fun. And cool. And great... well, you know what I mean...

What do you want to talk about first? We'd better get some conversation going. :)

Same for me,

Hiccup.

(Yes, Toothless is a very... interesting dog, for sure...)

* * *

 **To: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **From: Astrid H.**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 4/7/10 at 4:39 PM

...

Hello! :D (hey, you know what, let's just stop with the hellos... and the sign offs. We know who we are. :-))

No problem! Hey, I bet you're cooler than you think. Still, those spitballs sound painful. You've got to stick up for yourself, Hiccup! Now, if I were there with you, the bullies who throw stuff at you would be going down. *pounds fist* ...however, I'm all the way in New York, while you're up in Canada. You'll have to fight them off yourself. Make yourself popular. It worked for me, haha...

Aw, thanks! You too sound very nice. Very proper and polite, I think. ;-) Nah, our dogs both sound fierce. And someday, you've got to tell me the whole story behind TOothless's name.

Yeah, this'll be fun! Haha, don't worry, I get you. ;-)

Hmm... what to talk about... ooh, got it! How about home life? Siblings, parents, those annoying next-door neighbors... the whole lot. I'll go first.

I live with my parents and my Uncle Finn. He's paralyzed from the waist down, so my family takes care of him. He's really nice once you get to know him. Anyways, I don't have any siblings- but I do have an annoying neighbor. They call him Snotlout. Yeah. You can already tell he's a real charming character. Except for the fact that he WON'T STOP BUGGING, FLIRTING, AND ANNOYING ME! Ugh. Sorry for the rant, but Snotlout is an AWFUL neighbor.

Thanks, Hiccup! Hey, I told you! You _are_ nice! :D

And, yes, Toothless does sound intrestig.

* * *

 **To: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **From: Astrid H.**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 4/7/10 at 3:42 PM

...

Sorry, INTERESTING. Mistypes... bleh. :P

* * *

 **To: Astrid H.**

 **From: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 4/8/10 at 8:26 PM

…

Yeah, we probably should stop. :)

Eh… maybe. It'd be cool to be cool (pun intended). My other nickname is 'Talking Fishbone' so you can see why I don't know if I can stop the spitballs from flying my way. It'd be nice for a change, though. Ooh, yes, I could tell you're popular. (cue dramatic sigh) What's it like?

Well, I'm just afraid that you won't like me, so I'm being really fragile about the matter right now… I don't certainly talk this way. I've got this kind of… well, it's a unique voice, I'll put it that way. I'm known for my sarcasm, though. Okay... I'll save the story behind Toothless's name for some other time, though…

Home life… well, there isn't much to say for me. It's just me, Toothless, and my dad- who's never really around. He's the head of a big company, see, and has to be there most of his time. That's part of the reason I wanted a penpal. You know, someone else to talk to, since Toothless can't respond back to me. 'Cause he's a dog. :)

I've got an annoying neighbor, though. Mr. Mike Mildew. Mildew is very unpleasant. He hates kids of any kind and any disruption in his yard. Every time a leaf falls from a tree in his yard, he runs outside and picks it up, then throws it away. It's so weird.

Snotlout does indeed sound nice. I'm sure a nice girl like yourself wouldn't _dream_ of socking him. (DO IT... DO IT... DO IT...!)

Toothless is now sitting on the floor next to me, drooling all over the place. I can tell he wants a treat. Here, I'll send a picture of him over to you…

 _Attachment_

* * *

 **To: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **From: Astrid H.**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 4/9/10 at 6:47 AM

…

That's a very punny pun. (gosh, I'm awful at this XD) Just make a new nickname, Hiccup! How about… DRAGON BOY? (your cht name gives it all away haha) Cool AND dangerous. I think boys like that kind of stuff. Eh, being popular isn't all it's set up to be. Sure, it has its perks- sitting at the best lunch table, first dibs on boyfriends (though that does not interest me AT ALL!), and more. What's it like NOT to be popular?

Dragon boy, of course I like you. I'd punch you on the shoulder if you said that to my face, though, but that's my equal of a comforting hug. :-)

Your dad's always out? Well, that isn't fun at all. :P If you don't mind me asking, where's your mom? You don't have to answer that, of course, if you don't want to.

MILDEW PICKS UP LEAVES RIGHT AFTER THEY FALL IN HIS YARD?! HAHAHAHAH! And great name, Mildew. Very accurate for the sound of you.

I've already hit Snotlout more times than I can count on my fingers. He's running out of places that aren't bruised.

OH MY GOSH YOUR DOG IS ADORABLE. Here's Stormfly…

 _Attachment_

* * *

 **To: Astrid H.**

 **From: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 4/9/10 at 4:00 PM

…

Dragon boy. Hey, I like that. I'll keep it. Thanks! :)

Being _not_ popular? Hmm… always picked on, bullied (though that may be because of my small frame…), last pick on girlfriends (though, like you, I don't really want one anyways…), and the target of any person who needs to vent out something. It's sometimes bad, but I can handle it. I always have.

Really? That's good to hear. I was afraid I might scare you away with all of… _this_ (yes, I just gestured to all of me).

Yeah, yeah… long days at home. I've gotten into mechanics, though, and that kills away the hours. I make a lot of things. Still, sometimes, I wish my dad was around more often… it doesn't help that he sometimes forgets to get the groceries… haha… (not really, unless you like being starving half of the time). Yeah, I'll tell you about my mom. It's kind of complicated, but she sort of disappeared. The police spent a year looking for her, but no sign… my dad thinks that she wanted a divorce but didn't say anything. I, however, think that her suddenly disappearing is suspicious. Whenever I'm old enough to have my own place, I'm getting out of here to look for my mom with Toothless. And I'll find her. I promised myself that a long time ago.

Yep, that's Mildew for you. He also absolutely _despises_ dogs, because he has this cat who's terrified of them. I try to keep Toothless away from his house, but it's hard as we're next-door neighbors.

Maybe it's good that we're talking online… you know, so you won't accidentally dislocate my shoulder… :)

Wow, Stormfly is a beautiful dog! Love her blue collar, it goes nicely with the gold.

* * *

 **To: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **From: Astrid H.**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 4/11/10 at 6:56 AM

…

Sure! Huh. I need a nickname now… what? Asteroid girl? The Big Punch? I don't know… XD

Bullies? Gosh, Hiccup, that sounds rough. Well, you've got me to talk to if you want to talk to someone about it. No one is alone, dragon boy. :-)

Nah, it takes a lot to scare me off. Usually, it's the other way around- I scare YOU off. :) I'm surprised you haven't run already. There's still time if you want to... XD

That's really cool about you inventing things! What kinda stuff do you make? And, Hiccup… your dad forgets to buy groceries? You really need to tell someone about that. That's some form of neglect, however small… even if your dad is busy working, he needs to spend time with his son, too. About your mom, tho... WOAH. THAT'S SO… INTRIGUING. Your mom's disappearance sounds something like out of a mystery book! Well, if you need a sidekick, hey, I'm free to help. Stormfly is pretty good at tracking stuff, after all… good luck on your search!

Gosh, Mildew, MOVE SOMEWHERE ELSE. And take Snotlout with you, please, he's getting on my nerves…

Thanks! I just got Stormfly that collar two weeks ago. Glad it looks nice.

Alright, so now what do you want to talk about? We're done with home life… let's figure something out.

* * *

 **To: Astrid H.**

 **From: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 4/11/10 at 5:41 PM

...

Hmm… I'm gonna call you Unflinching Astrid Hofferson, since you seem to be afraid of nothing.

Eh, I can handle the bullies. They're just big goons who don't want to do their homework.

I think I'll stick with you. You're really the only human friend I've got. Sucks that you're in another country…

I'll send a few attachments of my inventions below for you to see, with a description of what it is. Well… it's not like we never have groceries. Just on weekends. My dad's _not_ neglecting me, okay? I'm fine. And yeah, my mom's case is suspicious. However, she did disappear over fourteen years ago. I hope she's still alive. Thanks for the offer to help out, I may take you up on that. :)

 _Yes._ Move, Mildew! No one in this neighborhood wants you here. I hope he moves far far away to a house on a hill that's far from any civilization where no one can hear, see, or smell him (he unfortunately rarely bathes, as well).

That's cool about Stormfly. I got Toothless's collar a few years ago, so that's why it's all brown and dirty.

How about hobbies? Here's mine…

I like creating stuff, whether it's building something, or sketching out a piece of art. I like to draw, too, though just in pencil. I don't like doing color much. I enjoy exploring when I can, though my dad doesn't like me leaving the house when he's not home, so I rarely can go further than my fence. Um… another forced hobby of mine is running away from any bullies. And that's about it, I think. I've been called creative, so I guess that sums me up.

Here's some of my inventions…

 _Attachment_

This throws a sort of bola out to catch something. I figured it might be useful on the journey to get my mom back.

 _Attachment_

I think someday, man will be able to fly on their own (with science, of course- we won't grow wings). This is half of a tailfin for us when we are able to- to steer better and made sharper turns.

 _Attachment_

I'm TRYING to get this lighting rod to reverse its first purpose- to attract lightning. I want it to repel lighting, and create a sort of protection layer over a house. It would prevent a lot of houses from burning down. It's hard, though… lots of variables in the equations that sometimes I don't even understand…

* * *

 **To: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **From: Astrid H.**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 4/12/10 at 4:24 PM

…

Unflinching Astrid Hofferson. I really like that, Hiccup! Thanks! :D

Seriously, though, Hiccup, you should go to someone to get those jerks to stop messing with you.

See, one time, my dad fell off of a ladder and broke his collarbone. I was so scared that he was going to die that my mom got a counsellor for me to talk to. She really helped me through that dark time. So, just try and find someone to talk to- it doesn't HAVE to be a counselor. Or maybe someone who'll help drive away the bullies. And if you think it's not macho or something to ask for help, well, it doesn't matter. What matters is what happens in the long-run. Will you feel better coming home with bruises every day or people calling you weak? Well- that's sort of a bad example. You're not weak asking for help… gosh, it's hard to explain. Just, people stereotype so much nowadays! It's ridiculous. Sorry for prying, but when I hear there's a problem, I tend to jump at the chance to fix it...

Okay! Sounds good. You're in for some hard times, then, dragon boy. I can be a tough friend to have.

Alright! GOOOSHHHH YOU'RE STUBBORN. HICCUP. LOOK.

 _Neglect: fail to care for properly_

or:

 _Neglect: the state or fact of being uncared for_

That's from somewhere online, and it really sounds like what's going on. Again, I really don't mean to pry into your personal life, but I don't want you to suffer. If you're hungry, you need to tell your dad that you ran out of food and that you need some. If he's out too much, you need to tell him that you want to spend some quality time with him. It'll do you both good.

Bleh, Snotlout never bathes either. It's horrendous.

Oh, cool! Hobbies! Let's do it! *rubs hands together*

I like to be outside a lot. Especially to train. See, I want to go to the Olympics for gymnastics someday- even though I don't have a personal trainer or a class. I'm self-taught, but people think I'm pretty good by myself. No, scratch that. _Really_ good. I also like to chop wood in my spare time. Yep. Weird hobby. I just really like using an axe for some reason. Don't know why. People call you creative, huh? Well, they call me violent, annoying, please-go-away, and talented-in-...- _special_ -things. (That one was from my mom.)

Wow, your inventions sounds cool! I feel so boring now. Maybe I'll pick up a new hobby this summer. It's coming up fast.

* * *

 **To: Astrid H.**

 **From: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 4/14/10 at 6:17 AM

…

I don't have time to respond to everything- I'm going on vacation with my dad to somewhere without internet. Just wanted to let you know.

And I'm not neglected. I'm going on a family vacation now, see? I shouldn't have said anything in the first place, sorry...

Sincerely,

Dragon Boy.

* * *

 **To: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **From: Astrid H.**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 4/14/10 at 3:27 PM

…

Okay, have fun! Yes! You're finally getting that family time! Tell me about it when you get back.

Whatever you say, dragon boy. Whatever you say.

Sincerely (well, that's a long, interesting word),

Unflinching Astrid Hofferson. ;-)

* * *

 **To: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **From: Astrid H.**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 4/18/10 at 6:59 AM

…

You back yet? *sigh* BE BACK SOOONNNNNNNNNN.

* * *

 **To: Astrid H.**

 **From: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 4/20/10 at 2:09 AM

…

Finally back. But I'm too tired to respond to everything right now. I'll reply in the morning. Just wanted to let you know that you will soon not be bored.

* * *

 **To: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **From: Astrid H.**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 4/20/10 at 2:15 AM

…

Dragon boy! I've missed you! How was your vacation? Did your dad spend a lot of time with you? Gosh, why am I still awake? XD It's 2 AM... :D :D :D

* * *

 **To: Astrid H.**

 **From: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 4/20/10 at 10:33 AM

…

Missed you too, Astrid. And, no, my dad hardly spent any time with me. The vacation was for business only. I spent most of my time locked in a car or waiting at a fast-food place for him.

* * *

 **To: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **From: Astrid H.**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 4/21/10 at 6:51 AM

…

Oh, no. Really? That's horrible. Hiccup, you really need to talk to your dad about that. Are you serious? Locked in a car? Waiting for him? TALK ABOUT A BAD VACATION. Are you okay?

* * *

 **To: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **From: Astrid H.**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 4/22/10 at 6:30 PM

...

Hiccup? Waiting for an answer.

* * *

 **To: Astrid H.**

 **From: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 4/23/10 at 8:18 PM

…

I'm fine.

* * *

 **To: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **From: Astrid H.**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 4/23/10 at 8:42 PM

…

Saying that just proves that you're _not_ fine.

Hiccup.

I AM HERE FOR YOU.

I WILL LISTEN IF YOU WANT TO TALK.

I AM YOUR FRIEND.

DON'T BE AFRAID TO SHARE.

Please, Hiccup. Open up. I'm right here if you need me.

* * *

 **To: Astrid H.**

 **From: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 4/25/10 at 12:04 AM

…

I don't really know how to respond to that… but it's okay. I don't need to talk. I mean, my father neglecting me must be my fault or something... he wouldn't ignore me for no reason.

* * *

 **To: Astrid H.**

 **From: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 4/25/10 at 12:06 AM

...

FORGET I SAID THAT. DON'T READ ABOVE.

PLEASE.

* * *

 **To: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **From: Astrid H.**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 4/25/10 at 9:46 AM

...

Hiccup.

Do you know why I'm still friends with you?

* * *

 **To: Astrid H.**

 **From: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 4/27/10 at 5:06 PM

...

...because it'd be rude to stop sending messages?

* * *

 **To: Astrid H.**

 **From: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 4/28/10 at 6:13 AM

...

Astrid?

* * *

 **To: Astrid H.**

 **From: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 4/28/10 at 5:19 PM

...

I WAS JUST JOKING.

* * *

 **To: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **From: Astrid H.**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 4/29/10 at 1:13 AM

...

NO, STUPID. I'M NOT FRIENDS WITH YOU BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOUR FEELINGS.

I'm friends with you because you are one of the kindest, funniest, and sweetest persons I've ever met. And you're an awesome friend- something _I_ need.

You are not doing anything wrong. Don't think that. NEVER think that. Your father must have something wrong with him. How could anyone not like you?

* * *

 **To: Astrid H.**

 **From: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 5/1/10 at 9:19 AM

...

Er... well, thanks, Astrid. You're one of the kindest, smartest, toughest, and caring persons I've ever met, too. Your emails... they've gotten me through a lot. :) Your words go... well, beyond words!

How could anyone not like me? Well... because I'm _me_. I'm Hiccup. I'm weird... I'm small... I'm weak... even my father thinks so...

* * *

 **To: Astrid H.**

 **From: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 5/1/10 at 9:23 AM

...

NEVER MIND AGAIN.

YOU GET ME TO SEND STUFF I NEVER PLANNED ON TELLING YOU... AGH...

JUST... DON'T READ ABOVE. OFF LIMITS. STOP HERE.

* * *

 **To: Astrid H.**

 **From: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 5/1/10 at 9:29 AM

...

Anyways, what's going on with you? You have any problems going on? DON'T START TALKING ABOUT ME AGAIN, ASTRID.

* * *

 **To: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **From: Astrid H.**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 5/1/10 at 1:46 PM

...

Eh... just school stuff. It's hard balancing school work in between my gymnastics and other things. Sometimes, I'm afraid I won't make it. I'm in fact, trying to do some of my things now, even if it is a Saturday. :P

* * *

 **To: Astrid H.**

 **From: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 5/1/10 at 3:58 PM

...

Try doing the hardest thing first, then working down to the easiest. It helps get it done quicker. And remove any distraction, too.

* * *

 **To: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **From: Astrid H.**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 5/1/10 at 4:21 PM

...

Hey, thanks, I think I'll try that!

And, Hiccup... how's everything at home? You've been kind of distant since your vacation.

* * *

 **To: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **From: Astrid H.**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 5/4/10 at 10:18 PM

…

Hiccup. Please don't shun me away.

* * *

 **To: Astrid H.**

 **From: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 5/6/10 at 7:26 PM.

...

I'm not.

* * *

 **To: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **From: Astrid H.**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 5/7/10 at 6:16 AM

...

I won't reply again until you tell me exactly what's going on at home.

* * *

 **To: Astrid H.**

 **From: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 5/8/10 at 5:17 PM

…

ASTRID.

For the last time:

I.

AM.

FINE.

* * *

 **To: Astrid H.**

 **From: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 5/11/10 at 6:58 AM

…

Hello? You usually respond within a day or two. It's been three.

* * *

 **To: Astrid H.**

 **From: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 5/13/10 at 4:15 PM

...

BORREEDDD. REPLY.

I'M SERIOUS, ASTRID. YOU DON'T KNOW HOW BORING IT IS WITHOUT YOU.

* * *

 **To: Astrid H.**

 **From: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 5/14/10 at 7:13 AM

...

Come on, Astrid. I'm dying here.

* * *

 **To: Astrid H.**

 **From: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 5/20/10 at 7:46 PM

...

OKAY, FINE, FINE, I'LL TALK. JUST, PLEASE COME BACK. I'M SO BORRRRRRED HERE WITHOUT YOU.

* * *

 **To: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **From: Astrid H.**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 5/21/10 at 4:59 PM

…

See? That's all it took to get me back. Now, spill, dragon boy. I'm waiting.

* * *

 **To: Astrid H.**

 **From: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 5/23/10 at 8:01 PM

…

Alright, fine…

Okay… so… my dad… well, I guess you're right. He does neglect me. I've lied awake at night, belly growling, for too many nights to count. I've asked him if he wanted to do something with me before. But he always brushes me off with, "I don't have _time_ for that, Hiccup." He's obsessed with work. With making money. And he wants a better son. A stronger one. A handsomer one. Not one nicknamed the 'Talking Fishbone.'

I want to find my mom because I'm tired of being alone. I want a parent, and it seems my dad's a lost case… I want him to be proud of me. He never has, it seems, for years now.

I don't know what I would do without Toothless. He's the only person or creature here I know cares about me. Everyone else… bullies hit me. Teachers glare at me. My dad ignores me. Toothless is my only friend. Besides you, of course. But we'll never meet. And that's one of the hardest facts to admit.

You got what you wanted… so… I hope it satisfies…

Sincerely,

Alone

(told you I'm sarcastic)

* * *

 **To: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **From: Astrid H.**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 5/23/10 at 11:06 AM

…

Hiccup.

I'm so sorry.

I had no idea.

I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY. I didn't know.

* * *

 **To: Astrid H.**

 **From: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 5/25/10 at 3:36 PM

…

It's fine, Astrid. It's completely fine. As long as I have you and Toothless, I'm good. And someday, I'll have my mom back. I'll find her.

* * *

 **To: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **From: Astrid H.**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 5/26/10 at 3:23 PM

…

HICCUP.

How can you say everything's fine?! IT IS NOT. I know you told ME about what's going on with you, but you have to tell someone you know in person about what's going on! I don't want you to live like this, Hiccup. No one should live like this. And, Hiccup, there's always that possibility that you won't find your mom… I'm sorry, but it's true… you need someone at home for you, Hiccup, not a dog and a teenage girl miles and miles away.

* * *

 **To: Astrid H.**

 **From: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 5/27/10 at 9:15 PM

…

Then what should I do? I don't know what to do. I don't even know where to start.

* * *

 **To: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **From: Astrid H.**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 5/27/10 at 11:41 PM

…

Well… I'm no therapist, but I'd suggest, maybe a counsellor? Whether it's at your school, or at the psychiatrist place down the street, just get someone you can talk to. Speaking or writing down your problems can really help. It does for me. And I'm always here if something's on your mind. I'm happy to help. Truly. I don't care if you send a novel-length email over to me. I will read it all and try to help you. :-) You're a great friend and person, Hiccup, and have so much potential. I don't want that to be pushed away by life's problems.

* * *

 **To: Astrid H.**

 **From: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 5/28/10 at 1:14 PM

...

Thanks, Astrid. I'm at school right now (I'm a year-rounder, no summer break for me), but I'll stop at the counsellor's office on the way out. I truly hope it helps.

* * *

 **To: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **From: Astrid H.**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 5/28/10 at 4:31 PM

…

Sure! Let me know how it goes! Or went, as it's probably already over. :-) Look forward to hearing from you soon!

* * *

 **To: Astrid H.**

 **From: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 5/28/10 at 5:24 PM

...

Okay, I'm back.

It went pretty well, actually. It took the counsellor (a nice woman named Ms. Bertha) awhile to get me to open up, but when I did, it came pouring out. It felt nice for someone to know what I'm going through. Anyways, Ms. Bertha suggested counselling lessons twice a week for a month after school.

She also wants to talk to my father.

That part is the thing that really gets me. I don't want my dad to know that I've been asking for help. He'll get mad at me.

Oh, and Ms. Bertha wanted me to thank you for suggesting me to come to her. I'm thankful, too. You're a life-saver, Unflinching Astrid Hofferson. Thank you.

Sincerely,

No Longer Alone

:)

* * *

 **To: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **From: Astrid H.**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 5/30/10 at 10:55 AM

…

That's awesome, Hiccup! You have no idea how glad I am! :D :D :D :D I'm having a virtual party right now.

And don't worry about your father knowing. He needs to find out sometime. It's what a father is- to look after his children. He needs to look after you.

OF COURSE DRAGON BOY! :D Seriously, you have no idea how happy I am that you have someone at home to talk to. I hope you don't forget about me, though. :-) See… at my school, though I'm popular, I don't have any true friends. Just fake, flashy friends who I hardly have anything in common with and hate talking to. But you… I love emailing you and I feel like we're really good friends now. I've always wanted a sense of purpose- that what I do is helping something or someone. And now that I know that you're on a road to something great, I'm overjoyed. So thank YOU, Hiccup. YOU'RE a life-saver as well.

And I'm no longer alone, too.

:D

* * *

 **To: Astrid H.**

 **From: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 6/1/10 at 7:12 AM

…

Thanks, Astrid! Well, then, we both helped each other out. You got me someone to talk to, and let me talk to you, and I became a true friend for you. We both got what we wished for, huh? :) And, Astrid, you should get a true friend that goes to your own school. That way, you'll have someone to talk to, as well. You don't need to always have popular friends. A best friend would do you wonders. Toothless really helped me out. And you did, too. :D

That's great. Okay, gotta go to class. I'll message you later!

* * *

 **To: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **From: Astrid H.**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 6/1/10 at 1:49 PM

…

Okay! Yeah, that's so true. We're so lucky that you found me on that penpal website. Our lives have changed forever because of it. Hmm, okay, I think I'll be on the look-out for someone at school. Thanks! :D

Mhm! Alright, talk later, then!

* * *

 **To: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **From: Astrid H.**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 6/4/10 at 5:04 PM

…

I made a friend at school today. Her name is Heather. She's not popular- I thought she was a loner at first, but she just didn't think anyone liked her. I think we're going to become pretty good friends. Not as good as you and I, of course- but still, good. ;-)

* * *

 **To: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **From: Astrid H.**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 6/14/10 at 4:34 PM

...

Hey, Hiccup. Haven't heard back from you in awhile. You okay? Hope to hear from you soon, dragon boy.

* * *

 **To: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **From: Astrid H.**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 6/23/10 at 8:40 PM

...

Hellooo? I'm bored, Hiccup, and you're the only one who can cheer me up. I hope that you're doing okay.

* * *

 **To: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **From: Astrid H.**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 6/26/10 at 2:42 PM

...

Your homework strategy is really helping me balance the schoolwork over the summer. Thanks.

And, hey, if you just want a break from messaging me, that's fine. Just be back soon, alright? Miss you lots. 3

* * *

 **To: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **From: Astrid H.**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 7/1/10 at 6:39 AM

...

It's been a month since I've last heard from you.

* * *

 **To: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **From: Astrid H.**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 7/2/10 at 6:17 PM

...

A month and a day now... you've never gone this long without responding. Do you just not want to talk to me anymore, or did something come up? Are you dead? I hope you're not dead. I really, really do. DON'T BE DEAD. Please respond.

* * *

 **To: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **From: Astrid H.**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 7/11/10 at 11:18 PM

...

Heather and I are having our first sleepover tonight. I told her about you. She hopes you're okay, too. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE with-a-cherry-on-top respond.

* * *

 **To: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **From: Astrid H.**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 8/4/10 at 1:29 AM

...

ANSWER HICCUP ANSWER. IM WORRIED.

* * *

 **To: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **From: Astrid H.**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 8/19/10 at 6:35 PM

...

I'm not giving up on you, dragon boy. I'll never stop emailing you. Never. I'll be waiting for when you reply.

* * *

 **To: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **From: Astrid H.**

 **Re: Penpal**

8/23/10 at 4:49 PM

...

School started today. I could really use some comfort right now. PLZ RESPOND.

* * *

 **To: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **From: Astrid H.**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 9/1/10 at 10:18 PM

...

It's been three months.

* * *

 **To: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **From: Astrid H.**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 9/15/10 at 3:34 AM

...

You're dead.

* * *

 **To: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **From: Astrid H.**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 9/23/10 at 6:57 PM

...

I miss you. A lot. In a way, you were my best friend. _Are_ my best friend. Hopefully.

* * *

 **To: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **From: Astrid H.**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 9/30/10 at 9:29 PM

…

My grandpa died today. The world is ending. I think I saw Martians outside.

* * *

 **To: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **From: Astrid H.**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 10/4/10 at 7:14 AM

…

Well, _that_ didn't work to get you to respond. (btw, Grandpa's still kicking, don't worry. And I think you would've heard if the world was ending. I don't even believe in aliens.)

* * *

 **To: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **From: Astrid H.**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 10/16/10 at 2:33 AM

…

I just read through all of our messages again. I was crying. You have no idea how much I miss you, Hiccup. I am _begging_ you to respond. Did I say something wrong? Do you not like me anymore? Whatever the case, just respond at least one more time to let me know. I've lost sleep worrying about you. I'm praying that nothing's wrong and that you're alive and well even if you don't want to talk to me.

Oh, and Stormfly ate my mom's dinner last night when she wasn't looking. It was a chicken leg. It was really funny. I wish you could've been there to see it.

* * *

 **To: Astrid H.**

 **From: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 10/18/10 at 8:48 AM

…

Hello,

I am Hiccup's father.

I saw that my son had been getting emails by you for awhile and decided to answer for him. You seem to be very good friends, and I know Hiccup wouldn't want you worrying about him.

Hiccup is in a coma right now, and has been for a few months. That's all I'm able to say right now, as I'm at the hospital and some doctors want to talk to me… please hope for a recovery… he's so fragile.

Regards,

Stoick Haddock

* * *

 **To: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **From: Astrid H.**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 10/19/10 at 8:57 PM

…

Oh my goshj ohmy gosh

OH MYU GOSH

Is he okay?! Please tell me he's okay. What hapened?!

* * *

 **To: Astrid H.**

 **From: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 10/22/10 at 4:34 PM

…

Hiccup came home late from school on June 1st, apparently at a counselling class of some sort… he was hit by a car running a stop-light and hit his head on the pavement. It bled so much he fell into a coma the doctors can't shake him out of. The car also hit his leg leg and mangled it so badly that it had to be removed.

He has, however, shown signs of improving recently… I hope that he rouses soon. I miss my son beyond words.

I read through all of you two's messages… I had no idea how Hiccup felt about me. I never meant to neglect him, and I regret that with all of my heart. Thank you for helping him, lass. It was something I never could do.

* * *

 **To: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **From: Astrid H.**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 10/22/10 at 5:00 PM

…

Oh my gosh. That must have happened just a few hours after he messaged me...ohmygosh I'm so sorry. Hiccup is the best person I've ever known. Or wrote to. Whatever. He didn't deserve this.

This message won't be long… I'm crying again… thanks for telling me… I hope that Hiccup wakes up soon…

And keep fighting, Hiccup… You're not alone anymore.

* * *

 **To: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **From: Astrid H.**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 10/25/10 at 6:14 AM

…

Mr. Haddock, I need to ask something of you.

Can I go and see Hiccup? Just email me the address of the hospital, and I'll be there, no matter what. I have to see him at least once, in case…

Please respond. I need to see him.

* * *

 **To: Astrid H.**

 **From: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 10/26/10 at 10:23 PM

…

1001 Decarie Blvd, Montreal, QC H4A 3J1, Canada. Ask for Stoick Haddock.*

* * *

 **To: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **From: Astrid H.**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 10/27/10 at 6:12 PM

…

My parents have agreed to go. I'll be there this weekend, Saturday and Sunday. Tell Hiccup to hang on till then. HANG ON HICCUP DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME AFTER ALL THIS TIME.

* * *

 **To: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **From: Astrid H.**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 11/2/10 at 7:45 AM

…

How's Hiccup today, Mr. Haddock? I know it's only a day after I saw him, but I'm so worried.

* * *

 **To: Astrid H.**

 **From: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 11/4/10 at 9:03 PM

…

He woke up today.

* * *

 **To: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **From: Astrid H.**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 11/5/10 at 9:22 PM

…

OH MY GOSH REALLY?!

I AM SO RELIEVED. SO, SO RELIEVED. I'M ACTUALLY CRYING BUT LAUGHING AND OH MY GOSH I'M SOOOOOOO RELIEVED

Can you ask him to email me?! That is, if he's in a stable condition. I hope so!

GOSH HE WOKE UP!

* * *

 **To: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **From: Astrid H.**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 11/6/10 at 1:59 AM

…

If you're reading this, Hiccup, I want you to know that you're officially my best friend.

Now you HAVE to wake up again.

* * *

 **To: Astrid H.**

 **From: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 11/7/10 at 5:48 PM

…

Hey, Astrid. :) It's Hiccup. Long time, no see... or long time, no write...?

Eh... sorry. I'm on a lot of meds for the pain, so I'm really tired… falling asleep as I write. But I wanted to let you know that I'm going to be okay. I think. Everything's different, though… um… I don't have a left leg anymore… Dad's being really nice… it's weird to wake up and 4 months have gone by... it's strange. I feel like I was walking down the road just a few hours ago... but it's all fuzzy... my head hurts a lot thinking about it all (also 'cause I hit it really hard when the car hit me, and still hasn't healed completely)... so… yeah.

Thanks for all of your messages. They made me smile. :)

* * *

 **To: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **From: Astrid H.**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 11/8/10 at 5:31 AM

...

Hiccup. Ohmygosh. I... I'm really... It's been so long...

You scared me, Hiccup. You scared me beyond words. When your father told me about your condition...ack. But I guess grief is the price of love... So… mhm.

Get better soon, dragon boy. I will wait until you feel well enough to reply. :-)

So happy you're awake. It's indescribable, this feeling...ahhhhhhh :D :D :D I WISH I COULD GIVE YOU A HUG. VIRTUAL HUG. VIRTUAL HUGS. AHHHHHHH I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU'RE AWAKE BUT OH DONT YOU DARE SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN OR YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE STILL IN THAT COMA

OH MY GOSH YOURE AWAKE AND MESSAGING ME AHHHHH OKAY I SHOULD SHUT UP NOW. GO REST. TALK LATER. FEEL BETTER. BYEEEEE

* * *

 **To: Astrid H.**

 **From: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 11/9/10 at 8:37 PM

...

Sorry I scared you... you love me, huh? :)

Thanks for coming all the way to Canada to see me. I bet you thought it was unbelievably cold up here. I constantly joke that we're a few degrees south of freezing to death. Anyways, visiting me means a lot, Astrid. My dad told me that when you came to see me, you held my hand for a long, long time. I know, I know, random... but it gives me goosebumps knowing that you touched me. Though I wish I'd been conscious to see what you look like in person- the penpal website doesn't do pictures justice. And now you'll forever remember me as the unconscious boy stuffed with tubes, ventilators, and IV's. Great. Well, I guess you can't have everything...

It's weird not having a leg, but I think I'll get used to it... You must be some kind of angel, Astrid. Only three days after you came, I woke up. You once again saved me. :) And Dad is showing a whole new side of himself. We're closer than ever now, which is awesome.

I'm happy I'm awake, too. Again, sorry for freaking you out... I'd be scared, too.

Agh, doctors are going to give me a pill to make me sleep. Gotta go. Well, thanks again. Bye!

(P.s. Toothless says hello)

* * *

 **To: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **From: Astrid H.**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 11/9/10 at 9:18 PM

...

Oh, Hiccup, you don't need to apologize! It wasn't your fault! And, yes. I love you... in certain ways... Love isn't always a romance. It's a strong bond of friendship, too. And even though we've only met once and communicate through the internet, you are, and will continue to be, one of my dearest friends.

Of course I came to see you! You really think I'd just WAIT for you to wake up? Uh-uh! I'd travel to the ends of the earth for you. HICCUP. We'll meet again someday. And we'll both be conscious that time. I PROMISE. I can feel it. Even COUNTRIES can't hold me. Oh, Hiccup... that's not how I remember you. I remember you as one of the bravest people I know, surviving serious head trauma and an amputated leg.

I BET it's hard. Losing a leg? I can't even IMAGINE that. Of course you'll get through this, Hiccup! You're a trooper. Haha, ME, an angel? We're talking about the girl who punches people on a regular basis, right? Haha NOPE. But thanks, anyways.

I'm just glad you woke up. I was so afraid, Hiccup. DONT EVER DO THAT AGAIN.

That's awesome about your father! I'm so happy for you.

HICCUP. GETTING HIT BY A CAR WAS NOT YOUR FAULT. DONT WORRY. DONT EVEN THINK THAT. DOONNNNNNNTTTTTTTTTT

Okay! Good night! Talk to you later, dragon boy. :-) Again, SO SO SO SO SO SO SO relieved.

(tell Toothless I said hi back. Give him a pat from me :-))

* * *

 **To: Astrid H.**

 **From: hiccup-loves-dragons**

 **Re: Penpal**

Sent 11/10/10 at 10:39 AM

...

Just woke up, but still groggy... I wanted to say one thing before I fall back asleep, though...

Love you, too, Astrid... For everything. I can never repay you for the help you've given.

Sincerely,

Dragon Boy.

Sorry... I mean, _your_ dragon boy.

:)

* * *

 _ ***The address to Hiccup's hospital is actually real. It's a children's hospital in Canada. But, hold your horses, Hiccup was never there... :-)**_

 **EDIT: 2/3/18 - I thought I'd finally respond to the reviews who'd asked if there was going to be a sequel to this - sorry, this is kind of a standalone thing. Your imaginations can make up what happens next, whether Hiccup and Astrid meet again or continue to be just penpals. Thanks for all your continuous kind feedback, anyways! It means the world to me, even though I finished this piece months ago. See you guys next time!**


End file.
